Sou Yaguruma/Zi-O
Grasshopper Nymph (KickHopper) Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Kamen Rider Kabuto Worms Beetle Larva (Another Kabuto) |type = Anti-Villain Monster (As Another Kabuto) |rider = Anti-Villain Monster (As Another Kabuto) |affiliation = Himself Another Riders |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = 2006: Next Level Kabuto |lastepisode = 2019: The Chosen Kabuto |numberofepisodes = 2 (Zi-O) |cast = Hidenori Tokuyama |label2 = Kamen Rider KickHopper Another Kabuto |image2 = Hopper Zecter= |-| Anotherwatch= }} In 2006, was . In Kamen Rider Zi-O, he transforms into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form. History Kamen Rider Zi-O 2006: Next Level Kabuto 1= |-| 2= In 2019, Yaguruma receives an Anotherwatch from Heure and is turned into Another Kabuto, with a Worm who has previously mimicked his late partner Kageyama seemingly supporting him. He first appears to stop Gatack's attempt to destroy PunchHopper, saying to Kagami that he should not harm his "brother". The two then flee the scene. Later, PunchHopper lures out Kagami into an abandoned warehouse, where Yaguruma awaits as Another Kabuto to defeat Kagami. Kagami, along with Woz, transform and take on the Hellish brothers. Kagami tries to talk some sense into Yaguruma, but to no avail, as he believes that even as a Worm, Kageyama is still the only one who cares about him, and he will protect his partner. He then leaves PunchHopper to fight with Gatack as he takes on Woz. At first, Another Kabuto is having the upper hand with ClockUp, but Woz switches into WozGinga Wakusei and proceeds to perform an area attack, rendering Another Kabuto's speed meaningless. However, when his Another Rider form breaks, Yaguruma immediately assumes his KickHopper form and uses a Rider Kick on Woz, forcing him back. Yaguruma subsequently leaves and is seen on a river in his human form, wondering who has laughed at him. 2019: The Chosen Kabuto Yaguruma later meets Geiz, who tries to convince him that his "partner" is just a Worm. Yaguruma still maintains that Shun is still his "brother" , and that he will continue to protect him. Geiz asks why someone like Yaguruma would continue to follow the mimicked Kageyama, to which he replies that if Kageyama turns into a Worm again, he will be the one to personally execute Kageyama, just like he used to do in the past. As Geiz answers a phone call about Kageyama, Yaguruma kicks him in the stomach and leaves. Somewhere, Kagami has been taken hostage by the mimicked Kageyama. The Worm demands the Fourze and Ginga Ridewatches because he does not want Sougo and Woz to prevent the meteorite which contains more other Worms from crashing into Earth. Woz and Sougo, however, manage to free Kagami, and prepare to fight Kageyama. Just as Kagami is charging at the Worm as Gatack, Another Kabuto shows up to defend his "brother". Being outnumbered 2 to 1, Kagami is defeated by Another Kabuto and PunchHopper as the the Worm proceeds to take away the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches. In an abandoned warehouse, Yaguruma is seen eating noodles with his "brother". He asks Kageyama whether he actually plans on ending the world. Kageyama affirms this, but Yaguruma says that as long as they have each other, none of that matters, and that they will still keep walking the "hellish" world forever. Heure, nevertheless, does not want the world to be destroyed, and appears before the two. He freezes time and takes away the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches with the intention of returning them to the protagonists so that they can stop the meteorite. Some time later, on the top of a building, Another Kabuto and PunchHopper do battle with Geiz and Woz. Geiz tells Yaguruma that there's no point in fighting as the world is about to be destroyed. Yaguruma does not care, because he only sees the Earth as "hell" anyway. The four combatants use their finishing attacks and force one another out of the transformations. Geiz, once again, tries to talk some sense into Yaguruma, but to no avail, as he now only cares about the fact that Kageyama is right beside him. At that point, Kagami, Sougo and Tsukuyomi, who have just retrieved the stolen Ridewatches, enter the fray. Sougo and Woz travel into space to stop the meteorite, leaving Geiz Revive and Gatack to fight PunchHopper and KickHopper. As KickHopper, Yaguruma is defeated by Gatack when their Rider Kicks clash. He subsequently transforms into Another Kabuto, and proceeds to overpower Gatack, forcing him out of his transformation. Kagami gets up, and suddenly the Kabuto Zecter appears from the sky and lands on his hand. He uses it to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto and fights Another Kabuto in ClockUp. Just as Geiz Revive Shippuu defeats PunchHopper, Kabuto manages to destroy Another Kabuto with a Rider Kick. Yaguruma, defeated, comes by the mimicked Kageyama and asks his partner to call him "brother" again. Kageyama coldly says that he has never been "Kageyama" to begin with, and that Yaguruma has never been his "brother", as he reverts to the original Worm form and turns into dust. Yaguruma, feeling disappointed, asks someone to keep laughing at him because of his delusional actions. He later leaves the scene, traveling to parts unknown. Personality In Kamen Rider Zi-O, his feelings towards his "brother" has proven to be an exploitable flaw. He is deliberately oblivious to the fact that the Shun Kageyama that he sees is not real, but is in fact a Worm that is simply taking advantage of him. He becomes so delusional, that he is even willing to let the Earth be destroyed, as long as he and his "partner" can still live to walk the "hellish" world. All the words of advice from the other characters, like Geiz's and Kagami's, fall on deaf ears when they try to convice him to stop letting himself be taken advantage of. Forms He assumes the form of Kamen Rider KickHopper. In Kamen Rider Zi-O he used Anotherwatches to become Another Kabuto. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider KickHopper. *'Rider Weight': 93 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 6.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 20 t. Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. has a green Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the , KickHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered . The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another kick. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 37-38 - Another Kabuto= Another Kabuto Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2019). Another Kabuto. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Left thigh. *'Name and position:' "KABUTO", right thigh. ::Powers and Abilities *'Clock Up:' ability enables ZECT Kamen Riders Masked Rider System to travel at speed of light to match the speeds of the Worms, who are also moving at super speed. *'Rider Kick:'Another Kabuto can use Kabuto's Rider Kick, which he generates electricity and does a sidekick at the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 37-38 }} Equipment Devices *ZECT Buckle: KickHopper's transformation-Clock Up hybrid belt *Hopper Zecter: KickHopper's transformation device *Anotherwatch: Another Kabuto's Transformation device Weapons *Anchor Jack: The gold-joints installed onto the left leg of KickHopper Behind the scenes Portrayal Sou Yaguruma is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider KickHopper & Another Kabuto, his suit actor . Notes *Another Kabuto's head design is a mix of Salis Worms and a samurai's kabuto helmet. **As a corrupted power relevant to the original Kabuto Zecter, the shape of his belt is a beetle larva. *Yaguruma is the third Legend Rider to become an Another Rider after Kuroto Dan (Another OOO) & Dark Shinji (Another Ryuga) **As with most Another Riders, Yaguruma as Another Kabuto is the opposite to Souji Tendou. Both are perfectionists and possess a wide array of talents, including cooking (Yaguruma described as a "Perfect Harmony"). However, Tendou is a confident idealist who firmly believes that he walks on the "Path of Heaven" above everything and is loyal to his own principle; while Yaguruma betrays his own principle and falls from grace, becoming a nihilist who believes the world is "Hell". ***Furthermore, while both of them have strong feelings towards their sibling figures, Tendou vows to protect both the world and his sisters, even accepting one of them being related to a Worm, whereas Yaguruma shows no hesitation in leaving the world to end as long as he can be beside his "brother", even if its an imitation of him. ***Yaguruma can also be considered as an opposite to Arata Kagami as well. Both were operatives of ZECT and former users of Kamen Rider TheBee. However, although Kagami has moved on from the death of his younger brother and was able to allow the Worm that mimicked him to be eliminated, Yaguruma was never able to move on from the death of his "brother" figure and attempted to protect the Worm who mimicked his former partner. ****Ironically, Yaguruma became a twisted version of Kabuto and he was defeated by Kagami using the powers of the real Kabuto. **Yaguruma is the first Legend Rider to use both his original Rider form and an Another Rider form at the same time. *Instead of the Kabuto Zecter, Another Kabuto's belt is based on the Electrer, Kamen Rider Stronger's transformation belt. This is a reference to Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Stronger having similar designs. *Sou Yaguruma is the second Another Rider to be introduced in the Reiwa era. *Another Kabuto's asymmetrical shoulder horns are likely an allusion to Kabutech Riders' right long horn. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto **Episode 38: 2019: The Chosen Kabuto See also *Souji Tendou - Original Kamen Rider Kabuto. *KabutoArmor - The result of using the Kabuto Ridewatch. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Rhinoceros Beetle Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Kabuto Characters